Birthday Fun
by Geohistoricalsaurus
Summary: As the special date unfolds at the twin's fourth birthday, a giant dinosaur battle unfolds. These are CarnotaurusMan's OCs so go check him out, he also writes DK fanfictions.


**Birthday Fun**

***These are CarnotaurusMan's OCs, so go check him out! He also writes DK fanfics.**

As the morning dawned slowly throughout the city, the Drake household was mostly quiet. Corey and Lily were now three years old, and they were both peacefully napping in their colorful cribs. However, it wasn't as quiet on the first floor, both Reese and Zander were preparing for a very special date, the twin's 4th birthday.

"Zander, we have to get prepared quick!" Reese reminded.

"Don't worry, we still have two long hours until they probably wake up."

"Alright then, I guess you can make the cake and I will get the decorations."

"Right on it!" Zander said while getting some fresh batter on the table.

"Should we do it? Should we give them the special gift?" Reese asked

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Sure!"

Meanwhile in the Taylor's household, Rex was quietly reading a dinosaur book when Max started knocking on his door. "What is it, Max?" Rex asked loudly. "I wanted to show you the gift!" Max answered. "Come in." Inside the decorated box, were two move cards. One had a lightning attribute on it, the other had a grass one.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Zander was done making the cake. "Fresh chocolate cake with lemon icing! It's the twin's favorite!" Reese was also done tying the balloons, the party was all set. As Zander and Reese both took a break, they opened the two boxes, one yellow and one pink. "We are all ready now!" Reese said.

About an hour later, the twins finally woke up. However, they both were unaware of the special date and didn't think much about it. "Hello, Corey." Lily tried to say. "Hi, Lily." Corey mumbled. "I can hear the twins! I think they woke up!" Zander said. "I'll go get them, Zander." Reese responded. However, Reese was interrupted by Zoe coming downstairs. "Zoe, do you know what day it is?" Reese asked. As Zoe thought for a few seconds she finally remembered, "It's the twin's birthday!" "I need you to contact Rod, Laura, Ursula, and Ed. I already told Dr. Taylor, Rex, and Max to come." Reese said. "Sure thing, Reese!" Zoe replied.

As Zoe started opening her Dino-holder to contact Laura, the doorbell rang. DING! DONG! As Zoe went to get the doorbell, she was shocked to see Rod, Laura, Ursula, and Ed.

"Oh, I was just about to call you!"

"We almost forgot, but Ed reminded us this morning." Ursula explained.

"If it wasn't for Ed, we would've forgot the twin's fourth birthday!" Rod added.

"It was so last minute, we don't even have a gift for you." Ed apologized

"It's okay, just being here is a gift!"

Reese replied As the four ex-Alpha Gang members went into the house, they saw Lily from upstairs. "Mommy!" Lily said as she ran downstairs. She was followed by Corey who was so excited, he ran into Reese and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you guys have woke up so early!" Reese said. As Zander walked into the room, he said, "Hi, Corey! Hi, Lily!" As everyone was so excited for the upcoming events, another doorbell ringing sound was heard. "I'll get it!" Zoe said as she went to the door.

She was greeted by Dr. Taylor, Rex, Max, Meena, and Amy. "Hi, guys, and why is Amy with you?" Zoe questioned. "Oh, Amy's parents couldn't send her to the party, so I decided to bring her along with us." Dr. Taylor answered. "Me and Rex made a gift for you guys." Max said. "So, here's the plan, we'll eat first, and then we will let them blow out the candles, and finally…" Zoe whispered the last part into Rex's ear, "We will have a giant dinosaur battle and we will give the twin's their dinos." "Hello, Corey and Lily, are you ready to celebrate your birthday?" Rex asked. "Birthday Party!" Both twins tried to say. "Then, let's get started!" Reese and Zander told all the people. "I love a nice cake!" Dr. Taylor commented.

As everyone got to the table, Zander gave plastic plates to everyone, and Reese put a slice of pizza in each plate. "Pizza, this kind of makes me hungry for burgers!" Ed said rudely. "Learn some manners, Ed!" Ursula responded in a quiet manner. All the celebrating people started eating their cheese pizza.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was done. "That was a good pizza!" Ed commented. "I agree." Max stated. "Here comes the cake, everyone!" Zander said as he put the chocolate cake with lemon icing in the center of the table. "Cake!" Corey squealed. "And it's our favorite flavor!" Lily said in excitement. "You guys can blow the candles, and then we can start to eat." Reese told the twins. "Yay!" Both of the twins said with joy.

As the two joyful twins blew the candles on their birthday cake, they made their wishes. The candles went out and everybody starting clapping, "Hooray!" "I guess it is now time to eat the cake!" Zander acknowledged. "My favorite part of the party, cake!" Dr. Taylor commented.

"Then let's dig in!" Reese told everyone.

Everyone was finished with the cake when Reese told everyone that they would have a giant dinosaur battle to celebrate. "Hooray, I can't wait to use Crystal in a battle!" Rod exclaimed. "Who's Crystal?" Max asked. "Oh, yesterday in the D-Lab, Reese made me and Laura our new chibi dinosaurs!" Rod explained. "Yup, I have a Stegosaurus named Amethyst, and Rod has an Ampelosaurus called Crystal." Laura said.

"I'll show you them in chibi form." Laura said. As Rod and Laura brought out their new Alpha Scanners, they slashed their cards backwards to summon their pet dinosaurs out. "The Ampelosaurus looks cute!" Meena complimented as the spiked sauropod ran under the dining table. "It feels like it's tickling me!" Zander said while slightly giggling. While Crystal was running under the wooden table with happiness, Amethyst was nudging her head on Ursula's leg. "Aren't you a cutie Stegosaurus?" Ursula said while petting her.

"Where should we go for this battle?" Rex asked. "Let's go to the field right outside of the D-Lab, there will be enough room there to battle!" Reese said. "Let's go, then!" Amy said with excitement. As the D-Team members walked their way up the hill to the D-Lab, Corey glanced at the box Reese was holding, "Mommy, what is inside that yellow box?" he asked. "You'll find out!" "How come me and Corey don't have dinosaurs to battle with?" Lily asked with slight disappointment. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy have prepared dinosaurs for you." Reese responded. "Here you go, open the box carefully!" Zander said while giving Lily her box while Reese gave Corey his box. The two joyful twins opened the two sparkling boxes when surprisingly, there were two dino-holders and two dinosaur cards in it!

One was a small and green ceratopsid, the other was a large nosed iguanodont, the two dinosaurs were Anchiceratops and Altirhinus!

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy! The two twins simultaneously thanked. "I'll name my dino, Rumble! I'll name my dino Nosey!" the two happy twins said. "I guess it is time to start the battle…" Reese was interrupted by Rex. "Me and Max wanted to give this to you guys."

When the twins opened another box, it was two move cards, one was Lightning Spear, the other was Emerald Garden. "Thank You, Rexy!" Lily said. "Let's battle, the teams will be Ursula, Amy, Meena, Zoe, Lily, Laura, and I, versus Dr. Taylor, Ed, Rex, Max, Rod, Corey, and Zander! Is that clear?"

"Sure is, my angel, now let's get going! Ladies first? Zander answered "Thank you, Zander!" Reese complimented.

"Let's Go!" Dino Slash! Altirhinus, blossom! Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom! Dino Slash! Rock n' roll, Euoplocephalus! Dino Slash! Rush 'em, Deltadromeus! Dino Slash! Spring, Saurolophus! Alpha Slash! Tyrannosaurus, blaze! Alpha Slash! Stegosaurus, swing 'em!

"It's our turn now!" Dino Slash! Spark, Anchiceratops! Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar! Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away! Dino Slash! Fire up, Daspletosaurus! Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus! Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania! Alpha Slash! Stomp on them, Ampelosaurus!

As two groups of dinosaurs changed the sky into a battlefield, Dr. Taylor made the first move, "I guess, it is time for Smokey to use Fire Bomb!"

The tyrannosaurid collected fire in its mouth, until he was interrupted by Terry biting on his neck. "That's the way to go, Terry! Now, to finish you off, Volcano Burst!" Ursula cheered. "If you thought it was that easy! Now it's time to try out my new move cards!" Dr. Taylor said. "Lava Beam!" Dr. Taylor said while slashing his card.

A beam of hot lava came out of Smokey's mouth and neutralized the attack. Both fire attributed tyrannosaurids were breathing heavily, until Terry finally collapsed and turned back into a card. "Nice attack, Smokey!" Dr. Taylor complimented. "You got new move cards? Could I have some?" Ed asked. "Sure!" Dr. Taylor replied. "Alright Tank, Mountain Mover!" Ed commanded. Tank summoned two mountains next to him, while she used her tail club to violently bash the summit off. Piles of rocky debris fell onto Sky and Bud. While Bud managed to dodge most of debris, Sky couldn't and later transformed back into a card. "No, Sky!" Meena said worryingly. "Let's try another one, Dino Swing!" Ed said. "Not so fast, Paris use Metal Wing!" Zoe told her Parasaurolophus.

As the large Pteranodons circled in the sky, they darted swiftly into Tank, she used her tail to swipe away the first two, but got struck by the last one. "No, Tank!" Ed worried. "I want to use a move card too!" Corey whined. "Sure, just take the card that Rex gave you and slash it through your dino-holder!" Zander explained. "Okay, let's see if it works!" Corey said. "Lightning Spear!" As the Anchiceratops charged through the air, it hit Laura's Stegosaurus. "Yay!" Corey cheered. "Spike Arrow, Amethyst!" Laura commanded. However, Rumble the Anchiceratops dodged all the spike arrows, and even made Amethyst turn back into a card!

"What! How did Rumble dodge all the arrows, and beat my Stegosaurus?" Laura asked herself. "Nice attack, Corey!" Zander complimented. Sky, Amethyst, Tank, and Terry were out of the game already, when Rex decided to use his new move card that Dr. Taylor created. "I think I'll try this out!" Rex thought in his head. "Ace, use Tornado Dash!" Three fast and furious tornadoes surrounded Ace, while he charged in the center of the trio of the tornadoes, almost hitting Stone. When suddenly, the Euoplocephalus retaliated with her own attack, Mole Attack.

Amy quietly slashed the move card without anyone noticing her doing so. As the Carnotaurus was charging towards Stone, Stone tunneled underground and leaped out, causing Ace to be stunned and later turning back into a card. "That's one down!" "I guess it's time to try out another one of my move cards!" Dr. Taylor said. "Not so fast, Dr. Taylor!" Amy interrupted. "Stone, use Quake Saber!" As the ankylosaur got its tail to fire out purple crystals at Smokey, Dr. Taylor used a move card to counter the attack. "Smokey, try out Ring Of Fire!"

The purple tyrannosaur summoned volcanoes all around him, until they all blasted out heat and magma to fight Stone. Smokey hurdled towards Stone with the volcanoes accompanying him. The Daspletosaurus bit onto Stone's neck and flipped the female ankylosaur on her underbelly. However, Stone lifted herself back up and purple crystals began to come out of the Euoplocephalus's tail club, a few of the crystals hit Smokey and the Daspletosaurus turned back into a card. "Smokey is out!" Zander was ready to pull out a move of his own, when Rod suddenly interrupted him. "If we try a fusion move, we have better chances at winning!"

"Good idea, Rod!"

"Let's do it!"

"Whirlpool Vortex!"

As Spiny got a giant Shockwave around him, and Crystal summoned a large vortex, the water moves merged and created whirlpools and smaller vertices, Spiny started shooting small gusts of water at Paris and Stone while Crystal moved his vortex around them, Paris and Stone both transformed into cards. "

Hooray!" Rod and Zander cheered. "Now it's time for our fusion move!" Reese told Lily. "Okay, mommy!" Lily replied while she and Reese both slashed their move card into their dino-holders. Emerald Thorn! Nosey the Altirhinus started the fusion move by blasting a large emerald orb into the air, then Bud the Saurolophus summoned vines that corralled Chomp and Crystal together. "Chomp, use Plasma Blast!" Max commanded. However, it was too late and the orb hit both Chomp and Crystal and the two dinosaur's energy quickly drained out. "No, the attack is draining their energy out!" Max acknowledged. "I guess we're out!" Rod said. "Well, it looks like it's you and Lily versus Corey and I, my angel." "Then let's fight it out, Zander!" "Corey, let's try a fusion move!" Zander suggested. "Okay, daddy!" Corey replied.

Zander and his son both simultaneously slashed their move cards together.

Hydro Spear!

As Rumble gathered lightning around his body, he dashed with bright lightning surrounding him while Spiny summoned a long saber of water and knocked it towards Bud and Nosey. Meanwhile, Rumble got closer and closer to the two opposing dinosaurs, but Reese and Lily retaliated with their fusion move.

Emerald Thorn!

Nosey the Altirhinus summoned a shining emerald orb, while Bud the Saurolophus summoned vines to corral Spiny and Rumble. Nosey's emerald orb hit the charging Anchiceratops, and the ceratopsid quickly ran out of energy. Bud's vines entangled Spiny, and threw him violently in the air. A few moments later, Spiny and Rumble turned back into their cards. "I guess we're out, and you guys won!" Zander said.

"That was a fun battle, Zander!" Reese replied. "Now we have our pet dinosaurs!" Corey squealed. "They can play with us too!" Lily said. "How about we all have our dinosaurs pose in a picture with us?" Zander asked. "Alright, I'll do it!" Meena responded. "We're all in!" As Zander placed the camera on the tripod to take a photo, everyone got into their poses with their chibi dinosaurs. "The picture will take in fifteen seconds, smile!" Zander told everyone as he went into the group picture. Everyone smiled as the automatic camera took their group picture.


End file.
